Little Bit of a Party
by Violet Darcie
Summary: Lizzy and the Weasley twins decide to host a party and try out some muggle games they've heard of which decidedly ends in hilarity and general pleasuring fun...
1. Truth or Dare

"You are coming!" I said to Charlotte as me and Flora dragged her down the hallway to the Room of Requirement. "But I don't want to." she said struggling.

"You don't get a choice!" Flora said pushing her through the door and into the room of requirement

* * *

Once we got into the room we saw our friends sat in a rough circle on various pieces of furniture with Fred and George stood in the middle. "Hey guys I didn't know you were coming." I said. "Only to enforce the rules but me and George wouldn't miss it for the world." Fred said as I sat down next to Flora.

Around the circle was sat; me, Flora, Charlotte, Emma, Ginny, Tasha, Neville, Adrian, Ron, Harry, Blaize and Draco. "Right guys welcome to truth or dare." Fred said getting disapproving looks from Draco and Blaize. "The rules are as follows, nothing, except having sex, is out of bounds and all truths have to drink veritaserum first." George said holding up a bottle "Emma truth or dare?" "Truth." Emma said looking worried at what we might make her do. George handed her the bottle of veritaserum and she took a sip. "Have you ever had a crush on a teacher and if so who?" Ron asked. "Yes, Professor Lupin." Emma replied clasping her hands over her mouth still holding the bottle. "Ron that was pathetic." Flora said.

"She's right Ron," said Fred "Flora truth or dare."

"Dare!" replied Flora with that rebellious sparkle in her eye.

"Give a lap dance to the hottest guy in the room, excluding Fred and George." Draco said clearly expecting it to be him. Flora smiled and got up. She stood in the middle of the circle and spun a couple of times taunting the boys. Finally she started to sexy strut over to Draco but just before she reached him turned to Blaise. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into a side room. She winked at me then closed the door.

"What's wrong Draco?" I asked looking at him "Thought it be you?". Draco flashed me a death stare and went back to looking at the floor. "Ron you're up, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth." He said looking very scared. Emma, who was still holding the veritaserum, handed it to him and smiled. "Dude have you ever been laid?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ron replied going such a shade of red I don't even think had a name, closely followed by Emma. "Really Emma?" I asked.

"Your turn Harry, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Truth." he replied taking the bottle off Ron and taking a swig.

"Who's the better kisser, me or Cho?" Ginny asked

"Ginny are you really sure you" Charlotte began to ask, typical Hufflepuff.

"Cho, you were pathetic." Harry said definitely. Ginny began crying and ran out of the room.

"Well done Harry." Fred said.

"You're such an arsehole Harry." I said sitting back.

It was at this point that Flora and Blaise re-entered the main room. "Hey guys what happened, we heard crying." Flora asked.

"Harry made Ginny cry." Charlotte replied clearly wanted to get up a follow Ginny but George shook his head and she sat back down. Flora simply rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. "Well done Harry you are an ever bigger dick than I thought you were." she said shaking her head. "Well don't just sit there go after her.". Harry looking embarrassed got up and ran after Ginny.

"OK Neville, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth." he replied very worried as he took a sip of veritaserum.

"If you could date anyone in the world who would you date?" Draco asked. Neville blushed and looked at his feet. "Lizzy." he replied.

"Aww." said Emma. I walked over to Neville and kissed him on the lips and sat down on his lap.

"New girl, you're up, truth or dare?" George asked.

"The name is Tasha, Fred…or George, whichever one you are, dare." Tasha replied.

"I dare you to send a sexy owl to Professor Snape." Charlotte burst out then smiled devilishly. "Alright." Tasha replied as she leant forward to write on the small coffee table. After a few moment of scribbling Tasha sat up, satisfied with the note. "I've been a very bad girl, come put your basilisk in my chamber of secrets, T." she said reading the note out loud.

"Go girl." Flora said as Tasha attached the note to an owl's leg. The owl then flew off.

"OK let's have a boy now, Blaise, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Dare and nothing sissy." he replied.

"I dare you to strip, run all the way to the Gryffindor common room, then shout Gryffindors suck Slytherins rule three times and run back." I said "Oh and Flora has to go with to make sure you don't wimp out." . Blaise nodded and got up beginning to strip.

"Hold your horses boy, you can do that outside." Fred said pushing Blaise and Flora out of the door.

"Miss Jones your up, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Truth please." she replied taking a sip of veritaserum.

"Are you still a virgin, if not who was your first time?" I asked.

"No, Ernie Macmillan." Charlotte replied clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Gross!" Tasha, me, Flora and Emma all said in unison.

"We've had the girlfriend now let's have the boyfriend, Adrian, truth or dare?" Fred asked. "Dare, but Lizzy tone it down." he replied. I help my hands up in defence.

"He said nothing sissy." I said hurt.

"Adrian I dare you to spend the rest of this round in your underwear." Charlotte piped up. Adrian nodded and stripped down to his boxers and sat back down.

"Now Lizzy dearest, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Dare please George dearest." I replied.

"I dare you to be someone's slave until the end of the round." Draco said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I get to choose or do you lot?" I asked.

"No we do." Fred said beckoning all the boys over so I sat on the sofa with my arms folded looking very unimpressed. The boys huddle in a circle for a while and then separated. "We choose Draco." George announced at which I began to pout. Draco sat down and smiled. "Slave my feet are cold." he said. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Lie on them." he commanded. I sighed and curled up in a ball on Draco's feet.

"You're last Draco, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Both are stupid, so both." Draco said.

"Loving your logic Draco." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up slave." he barked at me. I caught Charlotte's eye and she nodded. "Can all the boys excluding Draco please vacate the room." she said ushering them into the next room. The boys all reluctantly complied as the girls circled Draco. "You've had this coming a long time pureblood." I said from his feet as I tightened the rope I had been tying around his feet. "What's going on?" he asked slightly scared as Emma and Tasha tied his arms to the chair arms. "You have been a dick to us and now it's time for us to repay you." I replied getting up as Charlotte passed around a piece of paper for the other girls to sign. "Your truth and dare comes in two parts. First you will be kissed five times an-"

"But there's only four of you!"

"Details, details. As I was saying then you will tell us which kiss you liked the most and that kiss will then give up a lap dance. You then simply have to tell us if you were aroused." Charlotte explained. "This hardly seem that bad."

"Well enjoy then Draco." I whispered in his ear as I tied a blindfold round his eyes.

Tasha went first then me, then Charlotte and lastly Emma. "That's only four." Draco said sounding irritated. "Just wait." I replied. It was at this point a particular Gryffindor silently entered the room and kissed, well more snogged Draco. "That five," Charlotte said "well time for some veritaserum." I placed the bottle to Draco's lips and he took a sip. "Now pick your kiss." Charlotte said. "Number five!" said Draco without even thinking.

"Can number five please step forward and complete the dare." I announced while the rest of us turned round trying not to laugh at Draco.

Once it was finished we asked Draco the faithful question. "Well?" we asked in union, well except for our visitor. "Fuck yeah!" Draco replied. I went round behind Draco and removed the blindfold. "GRANGER!" he cried as he saw five stood in front of him "I'm going to kill you Lizzy!" "No you're not Draco," I replied "because each one of these girls here signed that bit of paper you saw earlier that means we cannot tell anyone what happened her unless you harm one of us and if that was to happen we will release this information in the most public way possible." I replied undoing his bonds. Draco swore under his breath and we said goodbye to Hermione. Draco pulled me onto his lap. "You move and show them and I will hex Neville so badly you-"

"OK, God Draco there's no need for violence." I said innocently as Charlotte called the boys back in.

"What happened." Fred asked. Me, Tasha, Emma and Charlotte simply smiled at each other. "Oh nothing, just a bit of harmless fun." Charlotte replied pulling Adrian onto the seat next to her. Suddenly Blaise burst in full clothed closely followed by Flora breathing heavily. "Wow you can't half run." Flora said.

"You're not too bad for a girl." replied Blaise ad they fell onto a sofa.

Once everyone had settled down again and Draco allowed me to return to my pervious seat, draped across Neville, the group began talking and the hours ticked by.


	2. Seven Minutes in Wizard Heaven

Fred looked down at his watch. "Hey guys me and George have gotta run, we need to get back at the shop." he said.

"Ok guys I think I can take it from here." I replied getting up. The boys said their goodbyes to everyone. "Don't wear them out too much gorgeous." George said as he left smacking me on the arse. "Bye George." I replied hitting him on the arm. George smiled and the boys left. "Well I think that everyone is back and full clothed so let's begin our next game, seven minutes in heaven." I said pulling an iPod out of my back pocket and plugging it into the dock. "The rules are as follows; the girls hit shuffle and whichever guy's song it is, is their partner. They then go into one of the six side rooms and the door will magically lock, they are in there for seven minutes then the door will open regardless of your state so watch out." I rattled off.

I closed my eyes and spun round until, too dizzy to carry on, I stopped opened my eyes to see I was pointing at Emma. "You're first M-K, hit shuffle and let the iPod decide your fate." I said offering it to her. Emma hit shuffle and Für Elise started playing. "Whose is Für Elise?" Emma asked. "Mine." said Ron standing up as Emma handed the iPod back to me. "And we have our first couple, off you go." I said pushing them into one of the side rooms. **(go to chapter 3)**

"Tizzy your next." I said offering the iPod. Tasha hit shuffle and Cold Hearted Man by ACDC started playing. "Really Draco?" asked Flora standing up.

"Can I have another go Tizzy?" Tasha begged me refusing to give back the iPod. I stanched it off her. "Nope, sorry. We have our second pair." I said pushing them into another side room. **(go to chapter 4)**

"Charlotte you're up, hit shuffle." I said holding out the iPod. Charlotte hit shuffle and Animal by Neon Truths started playing. "I love this song!" Charlotte said jumping up.

"I knew you would." Adrian said standing up as well.

"Such a sweet couple." I said pushing them into a side room. **(go to chapter 5)**

"Just two left, Flora, hit shuffle." I said holding out the iPod. Flora hit shuffle and did a funny sort of dance when the song Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance started playing. "I love this song." she said. "Really, I thought no one else liked them." Blaise said standing up and taking Flora by the hand. They walked into a side room and the door closed behind them. **(go to chapter 6)**

"Only one possibility but which song?" I said talking to myself. I picked up the iPod Flora had left on the table next to the speakers and hit shuffle. A smile crept onto my face as Beauty and the Beast from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast started playing. "This is my favourite Disney movie." I said spinning round. I felt an arm rap around my waist and I stopped. "I know." Neville said and we walked into the last side room.** (go to chapter 7)**


	3. Ron - Chapter 3

Lizzy pushed us into a side room no bigger than broom cupboard with boxes against the side walls. I sat at one side and Ron sat at the other facing me. The room was dark so I cast lumos to get some light in. "Why did you pick that piece of music?" I asked Ron.

"Well you remember last year when you tried to teach me how to play piano?" he asked.

"Yeah I do you were terrible." I replied laughing at the memory.

"Well I had wanted that piece but I couldn't remember the name of it so I asked Lizzy to put on a piece of piano music." Ron said.

"That's so sweet." I said getting up and sitting next to him and resting my head on his shoulder. This was nice and I smiled. "I love you so much Emma." he said.

"I love you too Ron." I replied. Ron placed his arm around and we just sat there staring at the wall. "So what are we supposed to do? I mean do we just sit here for seven minutes?" Ron asked.

"There isn't usually a thing you have to do, we could just talk." I replied.

"Five minutes!" announced a voice from nowhere causing me jump. "The room is quite uninviting isn't it." I said trying to start a conversation.

"It is isn't it." replied Ron. I pointed my wand at the ceiling and whispered Avis causing Ron to go stiff all of a sudden. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ron said shaking himself "it's just the last time I saw someone cast that spell they directed the birds at me." he replied remembering Hermione using it on him earlier that year.

"I promise I won't attack you with them." I said as the birds flew around our heads.

A nice silence settled over the two of us as we gazed at the birds. "Emma," Ron whispered. "Um," I replied.

"Would it be awkward if I kissed you?" he asked shifting so he faced me.

"No." I replied despite the fact asking me had made it now awkward.

Ron closed his eyes and leaned towards me. I took a deep breath and leaned in too. We were just about to kiss when our heads collided and we pulled away holing our heads. "Ow!" I said cradling my head. "Sorry," Ron replied holding his head "you go left and I'll go right."

"That will mean we still both be going the same way dummy." I said laughing.

"Oh right, so we both lean left then." He said closing his eyes and leaning in again. I closed my eyes and leaned in. Our lips touched and fireworks went off in my head.

We kissed for what seemed like an hour but it was more like two minutes. It took us a while to realise the door but once we had we pulled away. Then Ron and I walked out of the side room hand in hand and sat down on a mound of pillows.


	4. Draco - Chapter 4

I reluctantly walked into the side room with Draco and the door locked behind us. The room was dark and no bigger than a broom cupboard. I turned round to face Draco but I couldn't see him. "Draco?" I called out. There was no reply then a sudden force backed me against the wall. "I've been admiring you for a while now new girl," he said holding my hands above my head "and now I'm done watching ." his lips slammed into mine with such force I may have head butted a hole in the wall. When I didn't kiss back Draco pulled away slightly and whispered "playing hard to get, I like it."

By this time I had gotten over the shock of what was happening and began to struggle against him. Draco smiled and his lips slammed into mine again mistaking the struggling for playfulness. Draco transferred my wrists to one hand and his other hand began to play with my hair. I lost it, nobody touches my hair.

I managed to remove my wrists from Draco's vice like grip and with all my effort I pushed him off me. Draco was thrown across the room into the door and knocked out cold. Once I checked he still had a pulse I sat on an old box and pulled out my book. "Two minutes." said a voice from nowhere. I smiled and began reading.

Once the time was up I saw Emma and Ron sat talking back in the main room. "Hey Emma." I said walking out and sitting down on one of the chairs. "Hey Tash," she replied "where's Draco?" "Taking a nap," I said gesturing with my head to the knocked out Draco on the floor "anyway you'll never guess what Hermione told me yesterday."


	5. Adrian - Chapter 5

Lizzy pushed us into the side room and being the cluts I am, I fell straight onto Adrian causing us both to fall to the floor. "Sorry." I said rolling off him. Adrian sat up against the wall. "It's alright cluts." he said smiling as he brushed himself off. I stood up and brushed my skirt off. "Hey where are you going?" asked Adrian grabbing my hand and pulling down so I fell onto his lap.

"Nowhere now." I said burying my face in his neck.

Adrian smelt of boy, not sweaty horrible boy but nice boy, clean boy. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. "What are you thinking about?" he said quietly.

"How nice you smell," I replied "what are you thinking about?"

"How much I want to kiss you." he replied gazing into my eyes.

He closed his eyes and moved towards me. I closed my eyes as well and leaned in. His kiss was loving and passionate. It was beautiful. My hands found his hair and soon my fingers were intertwined with it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer.

My hands soon found their way down his chest and my fingers began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. I waited for permission and Adrian nodded so my hands slowly began undoing the buttons on his skirt. His open shirt revealed his toned chest and muscular torso. "Wow!" I said involuntarily. "Quidditch." he said simply kissing me again. I made a metal note to date more quidditch players and pushed his off so it fell to the floor.

Adrian then seemed to decide I had too many clothes on and started pulling at my shirt. I smiled and broke the kiss just long enough for him to pull it over my head. Adrian smiled against my lips and I thanked wizard God I had decided to wear the black and green silk lace underwear Lizzy had brought me for my birthday.

My hands roamed around Adrian's chest feeling each and every toned muscle while he tried to find the clasp of my bra. I pulled away and wiggled my finger in his face. "Ah, ah, ah, not until you've earned it." I said. Adrian thought for a minute and then began kissing my neck.

He kissed all the way down my collar bone and back up to me neck. I unwilling moaned as he found my sweet spot. I felt him smile against my neck and he began sucking and biting down on the stop. I moaned louder and louder until he suddenly leaned away. I tried to pull him back but he resisted. "Fine," I said "you've earned it." I undid the clasp at the front and my bra fell to the floor.

Adrian leaned back and began kissing down my neck this time going past my collar bone to the top of my breasts. His hands began to caress while he kissed all the way down my stomach stopping at the top of my skirt. After a while his mouth replaced his left hand. He then began sucking and nibbling my nipple while his left hand played with the top of my skirt. After a while he swapped breasts and his left hand returned. The pleasure was intense and I arched my back as I moaned. I soon felt my body shake with intense pleasure as I felt an orgasm wash over my body.

Once it stopped I decided it was time for Adrian to feel the same level of pleasure as I had felt so I pulled away from him. "It's your turn now tiger." I whispered seductively in his ear. I drove my body into his crotch and started grinding my hips into his as I bent over sucked his neck. He groaned loudly. I smiled against his neck and sat up straight. I looked him dead in eyes while my hands undid his belt. I then started grinding harder and felt him growing even harder under me causing me to smile more. I was now going to make this even harder for him to resist and began groaned too. I reached down and placed my hand stationary on the button of his trousers. "Say my name." I said roughly. Adrian shook his head as he gritted his teeth so I pressed my hand harder onto the large, hard bulge in his trousers wanting to escape. "Say my name or I stop." I said pushing my hips in harder as well. "Charlotte!" he cried as the door swung open causing everyone to look in our direction.

Adrian quickly stood up trying to hide a half-naked me from everyone. "CHARLOTTE!" Tasha shouted. "What?" I asked emerging from the cupboard pulling my top on "We were having fun." Adrian picked up his skirt, flung it over his shoulder and picked me up bridal style. He then walked us over to a sofa.


	6. Blaise - Chapter 6

Blaise and I walked hand in hand and the moment the door closed I was backed up against the wall as Blaise began kissing my neck and collar bone. I tried to pull his head up so I could kiss those amazing lips but Blaise smiled against my neck and started sucking and biting. My head fell backwards and a small groan escaped my lips as Blaise found my sweet spot. Blaise broke his kiss on my neck momentarily to speak. "You've had your chance to torment me all night, Miss Enright, with your lap dance and your checking that I followed through with my dare. Now it's my turn." He said ripping my shirt open and continuing his kisses along the top of my breasts and back up coating them in gentle, warm kisses.

Blaise moved my hands above my head and fixed them there using magic. Then with one hand he undid my bra and with the other he lifted one of my legs up to his waist. Once he took my bar off he held it in front of my face, dangling it from one finger. The bar was red and gold, a gift from a Gryffindor friend. "How dare you wear such an offensive garment in my presence?!" Blaise said his voice deep and powerful, turning on so much you wouldn't believe. "Looks like I'm just going to have to punish you now." Blaise said groaning slightly.

Blaise threw the offending garment across the room. He then started kissing and sucking all over as one hand massaged my breast and the other slowly made its way down my skirt. Slowly he started to slide his little finger from hip to hip until it was joined by another finger, then another and another until only his thumb was the outside of my knickers.

Suddenly his hand disappeared and I groaned. Blaise looked up. "Are you sure, we don't have to." he said but I just nodded. As if he had been waiting for that nod for years. Blaise pulled my skirt off along with my kickers and all his clothes. The skin on skin contact was electrifying and soon our breathing synchronised and both our screams of ecstasy moulded into one beautiful emotion filled cry.

"Blaise!" I cried as I went over the edge taking him with me as the door opened.

"What the fuck Blaise!" Draco shouted as he stood frozen to the spot. Charlotte ran forward holding up a blanket to cover up the door while Blaise and I regained composure. Once dressed we walked out to see Draco still frozen to the spot. "What can I say mate, she's good." Blaise said as he walked past. Blaise then sat down on the sofa and I cured up on his lap.


	7. Neville - Chapter 7

Slowly Neville and I walked into the side room with his arm wrapped arm around my waist. Once the door closed lights began to flicker all around us. I looked around and realised that there were candles everywhere and in the middle of the room was a tartan picnic blanket. "Wow," I said "this is amazing." Neville's arm slipped from around my waist and he led me by the hand over to the blanket. Neville laid down and I did the same resting my head on his chest.

For a while Neville and I stayed like this just listening to each other's breathing. "I like this," I said "with most guys I've dated this would be awkward but this is nice, it's a relief."

"Oh," Neville said suddenly going quite sad.

"That came out wrong," I said face palming "what I meant was its nice not to feel like I'm expecting to put out all the time." I said lifting my head and turning over so my chin was resting on his chest.

"Put out?" Neville asked confused.

"Sex." I said simply. Neville put his arm round me and hugged me to his chest.

"How long do you think we've got left?" I asked.

"Five minutes." said a voice coming from nowhere. I rolled off Neville and onto the blanket then propped myself on my elbow.

"Let's play a game." I said. Neville rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow as well. "Like what?" Neville asked.

"Truths, it's like truth or dare just without the dares." I suggested.

"OK, I'll go first." Neville said.

"How did you know Beauty and the Beast was my favourite Disney movie?"

"When you took me dress shopping for the Weasley's New Year party you tried on a yellow dress and you felt like Belle from your favourite Disney movie."

"Wow, that was like four months ago, you have an impressive memory."

"Not really, I just remember it because you looked amazing in it." he said causing me to blush "Anyway, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red, even though I'm a Slytherin. Have you ever had sex?" I asked. Neville went a particularly bright shade of Scarlett. "You don't have to answer if you do not want to." I said suddenly feeling very guilty. "No it's alright. No I haven't in fact you're the first person I've ever dated." he said "How old were you when you first had sex?"

I shifted uncomfortably unsure whether to tell Neville or not. "If I tell you you'll think I'm a whore." I said simply.

"I could never think of you like that." Neville said sweetly brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Fourteen." I said avoiding Neville's eyes. I heard him gasp in shock. I turned over onto my other side as I didn't want to see disgusted look Neville would definitely be making. "See now you think I'm a slut." I said angrily.

"No I don't." said Neville. I turned back around to face him. "I think you're really brave telling me, it can't be easy as you're worried what people will think but you can trust me." with that Neville kissed me lightly as the door opened. "Arrrr, cute." A voice said behind us. Neville broke kiss and helped me up. Then we walked back into the main room.


	8. Ending - Chapter 8

Once Neville had sat down I surveyed the room. Draco was frozen to the spot. Flora was curled up on Blaise's lap. Tasha was reading her book. Charlotte was resting her head on Adrian's shoulder and Emma was sat next to Ron. "So did everyone have a good time?" I asked getting nods from everyone, except Draco, and a few blushes. I then pointed to Draco. "What happened?" I asked. Blaise held up his hand, "That's my fault, I think I traumatised him." he said. I shrugged and turned to the group. "That concludes our festivities for tonight so you may go back to your lovely, lonely four poster bed or there's some mattresses and blankets in the cupboard." I said.

The group had a quick debate on what to do and decided it was too late to go back to our respective common rooms so the mattresses and blankets were brought out. The rest of the night was spent talking as everyone slowly fell asleep in the arms of their respective partners or in Tasha's case in the pages of a book.


End file.
